


Role Swap

by tsuriouji



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8262707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuriouji/pseuds/tsuriouji
Summary: Yuzuru gets sick one day and its Tori's turn to take care of him for once!





	

Yuzuru blinked wearily and cleared his throat, sitting up in bed. He rubbed at his teary eyes and looked around. His throat hurt awfully, and it was difficult to breathe clearly. Oh, dear... Panic immediately struck him, this was entirely improper for a butler, basically the worst case scenario. He had to take care of his Master! He hastily got out of bed and began to get dressed in light of the coughs he felt rise up in his chest. He straightened his shirt and made his way to Tori's room to wake him up and get him ready for the day. He'd have to make plans around this, as a butler there was nothing that he could allow deter him from his responsibilities, especially if those responsibilities involved the wellbeing of someone so precious.   
It was the weekend, atleast, so Yuzuru didn't have to prepare Tori for school, but he was still to be expected to wake him up and get him ready. He knocked on his door to announce his presence and made his way in, smiling despite his less than ideal condition.   
"Young Master. Good morning." He said lightly. Tori grunted softly at him and turned over in bed. Yuzuru smiled wider and walked over to his bed. Tori was not a morning person.   
"Young Master, it's time to wake up." Tori grunted again and flopped over onto his back, opening up his eyes halfway and staring up at Yuzuru smiling down at him. He slowly moved to the side of his bed and stuck his arms out so Yuzuru could dress him for the day. He unbuttoned Tori's shirt fondly in silence until Tori spoke up.  
Absentmindedly, "Why does your voice sound stuffy?" Yuzuru stopped and looked back up at him.  
"Ah, I apologize. I think I may have caught something... but don't worry. I will take great care to not infect y-"  
"Yuzuru."  
"I've already thought about how I'm going to prepare food and-"  
"Yuzuru." Tori said more firmly. Yuzuru shut up this time and peered at Tori questioningly. Tori sighed and lowered his arms, his night shirt falling a little.  
Suddenly both very awake and very irritated, "Jeez, I shouldn't be the one having to take care of you!"  
Yuzuru's eyes flicked back up from the slip of skin on Tori's small shoulders and widened.   
"Oh no! Young Master, I can perfectly accommodate myself through this inconvenience! It wont be any trouble on your part at all-"  
"Noooooo dummy." Tori cut him off and smirked, raising his chin up. "I'll have to bother myself taking care of you today! Running around, attending to aaaaall your wishes."  
Yuzuru felt faint. "N-no, I would never even dream of-"  
"Ah uh uh!" Tori put a finger to Yuzuru's lips. "I'm playing your servant today. You're going to rest and I'll take care of you. Ha! Can you even imagine?! Yup, Tori is the servant todaaaay." He sang, folding his arms and sitting up happily.   
Yuzuru gaped like a fish, absolutely dumbfounded. Where had this come from...? It was entirely improper!   
Yuzuru laughed nervously, "Surely, you must be joking Young Master. Here, let me finish getting you ready-"  
Yet again, Yuzuru was cut off.   
"Nope! And no more 'Young Master' stuff," Tori said in a deeper, singsong voice, meant to be an impression of Yuzuru. "I can just be 'Tori' today, okay? Now YOU go back to your room. I'll help you get ready in a moment. This is my last order for you today, so you have to listen." He looked triumphant with his arms crossed and chin raised, and for good reason. Yuzuru was completely pinned. He couldn't disobey a direct order from his Master.   
"Alright, Y- I mean, T-tori..." He trailed off uncertainly while Tori absolutely beamed. This was ridiculous. He couldn't believe Tori, someone who deserved to be served, willingly wanted to come down to Yuzuru's level and serve him! He was insulting himself! But, well, he looked so happy... Even if he didn't understand at all, at a loss Yuzuru habitually bowed and paced out of Tori's room. He gratefully closed his own door and collapsed onto his bed, exhausted from the exertion of the morning already.  
~   
As soon as Yuzuru was out of his room, Tori's smile dropped and he ran to close his door. He stood up against it and slumped down, heart beating hard. Ahhh... He had done it. His smile returned again and he held his arms to his chest. He had been waiting for an excuse to do something like this for so long. Of course Yuzuru would never realize how much Tori actually liked him, how much he really appreciated him as more than just his butler. Of course, these feelings were all internalized. Tori had an image to keep. Even around Yuzuru, who got to see more facets of Tori's personality, he still had to maintain his image like he'd been taught. But that didn't mean he couldn't indulge himself under the guise of playing around. Truly, it had frustrated Tori seeing Yuzuru push himself like that, and he wanted him to feel better. Even though he was used to being doted on and not having much personal space around Yuzuru, the idea of doting on him was almost embarrassing. Almost. He spun around and huffed, opening the door and channeling his inner butler.  
~   
It was almost disheartening how lost Yuzuru was when he wasn't taking care of someone else. He laid in bed, having had dejectedly decided to change into his pajamas again. He really had no idea what Tori was planning. There had to be more to this, right? Not like he wouldn't give Tori the benefit of the doubt. Most who got to know his Master beyond his appearance and outward cutesy facade quickly grew to dislike him. Few after that took the time to stick around, learn Tori's mannerisms, his good traits; along with bad, and why he acted how he did. Others were quick to call him egotistical or bratty, and leave it at that. But Yuzuru knew Tori had been taught his whole life that his image mattered more than anything, and he never learned how to really go about having actual friends, or nuances like that. He had faults for sure, but Tori wasn't a bad person. Along with his playful side he also knew kindness, he just struggled in expressing it. Allowing his mind to wander like this was a dangerous thing. At times Yuzuru feared his feelings for his Master were too strong, the entire thing was ridiculous. The less he could be personally attached, the better off he would be. But it was hard to help himself when he caught glimpses of what Tori didn't show others. Yuzuru turned over and sighed into his pillow, ending up smiling because of his derailed thoughts nonetheless. It was as this moment that Tori softly rapped on the door and announced he was coming in.   
Yuzuru sat up in shock initially but settled back down with his arms folded. Tori slowly opened the door and peeked in. He was still in his pajamas, he noted. Cute. He carefully walked over to the bed and bowed, "Young Master."  
Yuzuru sat with his mouth open for a moment before quickly covering it with his hand, trying to politely suppress his laughter and failing. Tori stood still bowing with his slightly mussed hair falling in his face and smiling at the sound of Yuzuru's laughter. If he got to hear him laugh like that, there'd never be a time this wasn't worth it, he thought. And then; Oh God, I really shouldn't be so thrilled about this. He straightened back up and walked over to Yuzuru's bedside, smiling much like Yuzuru would to him. "You have no plans for the day aside from resting for a faster recovery, in which I will assist you."  
Yuzuru was absolutely enthralled.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! (;w;)   
> I was inspired to finally post this by the beautiful Tori art happyele blessed us with last night.. I've only posted a fanfic publicly maybe one other time so I was sorta nervous but! I'd do anything to spread yuzutori love... especially fluffy and tender yuzutoris (cough). I might end up coming back to this and actually continuing it lol ANYWAY I hope you enjoyed and I'd love to read any reviews!!


End file.
